


Seeing Red

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young professional Go players are a poorly socialized bunch.  You make a simple, boring mistake, and they've all got to comment on it and make it into a thing.  It's not a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Hikaru's not one to judge, but good grief, the world of young professional Go players is a poorly socialized bunch. You make a simple, common, boring mistake and they've all got to comment on it and make it into a thing. It's not a thing. Really, it's not.

+

Waya takes one look at Hikaru's pale pink T-shirt and then smirks. "So... are you dating Touya now or what?"

"Ha, ha. Shut your face and play."

Waya snickers way too much, the stupid jerk, and somehow Hikaru loses three rounds of speed Go in a row.

+

Honda takes one look at Hikaru's pale pink button-down shirt and his eyebrows go all confused for a moment. He opens his mouth, then shuts it again, and ducks his head and heads straight to the goban where Kadowaki is waiting for their match. It's weird because Honda almost always comes over to say hi to Hikaru before they begin playing.

Ochi takes one look at the pale pink button-down and his face goes even more like he's just bitten into a lemon than it usually is. He's Hikaru's opponent that day, and his play is fierce and angry, but somehow Hikaru's never had an easier win against him.

Hikaru waits for Waya and Isumi's games to end. They all walk out into the lobby together, and Waya jerks his chin to indicate Hikaru's shirt. "Yep, you're definitely dating Touya."

"Shut up already, you--"

Isumi pats Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru's tirade immediately loses steam. Isumi has a very soothing presence.

"It's okay," Isumi says. He smiles at Hikaru. "We're not going to give you a hard time about it. Isn't that right, Waya-kun?"

"Yeah," Waya mutters. "Of course not." He crosses his eyes and makes a face at Hikaru as soon as Isumi's back is turned. He's still a stupid jerk.

+

Ogata takes one look at Hikaru's pale pink turtleneck and gives Hikaru a look that makes him feel uncomfortable and weird. He doesn't say anything, though, until Hikaru's rushing up to the records room and happens to find himself alone in the elevator with him.

"Mmm," Ogata murmurs after a long, weirdly creepy moment. "Touya-kun has hidden depths."

Hikaru has no idea what that means, but he throws the turtleneck away as soon as he gets home that night.

+

Waya takes one look at Hikaru's pale pink sweater, and Hikaru tells him to shut the fuck up before he can even open his mouth. Hikaru feels pretty good about beating Waya to the punch and plays great that day. He's on fire, he's the next big thing, he's the greatest player since--

Hikaru looks up and sees Touya looking at him approvingly.

\--Yes! He's totally on his game. Hikaru grins widely and nods at Touya before turning back to his game.

Touya congratulates him afterwards and then touches Hikaru's arm. Hikaru feels the warmth of his hand right through the sweater.

"It's nice to see you wearing something so... tasteful for a change," Touya says.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Hikaru says, spreading his arms wide and speaking loudly enough for everyone in the room to turn their eyes his way. "You're all crazy! So I made a mistake with my laundry. Get over it."

He storms out of the room, totally missing Waya's quiet comment to Isumi. "Guess he's not getting any tonight."

+

Touya catches up with Hikaru before he can get on the train.

"What is wrong with you? You're the crazy one! You don't have to yell at everyone just because I said you were attractive!"

Hikaru stops in his tracks. "What? You didn't say that!"

"Well, that's what I meant!"

"Oh," Hikaru says.

Oh. He shuffles his feet and finds that he really doesn't mind that at all. After all, it's just another form of Touya's approval.

"Um..." Hikaru says. "You doing anything tonight?"

+

Hikaru retires all of his accidentally-pink wardrobe when he starts dating Touya for real... except for a few pieces he wears on their nights alone.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: AkiHika, laundry day


End file.
